


Behind Green eyes

by OreoSp8



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Dean Has a Daughter, F/M, Fanfiction for crying out loud, Finding themselves, Not very accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoSp8/pseuds/OreoSp8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana searches for something her mother told her about when she was a child. She finds what she is looking for, but also a dark past and an adventure to a strange future she has instore.</p>
<p> This story is about family, bonding with something that was lost, and seekin for something that is impossible to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is set sometime in season 7, I know that Bobby's salvage was destroyed before they knew about somethings but level with me here. This is a fanfiction and I'm keeping the salvage for a little bit longer. I hope you guys enjoy the story, it is a working progress so I'm sorry about the delays that I will have.

Deana sighs to herself while she sits inside her black Cutlass looking down the driveway to an old house surrounded by wreckage and old automobiles. ‘Singer’s Auto Salvage’ Sign with old rusty letters stretches across the entry way as Deana drives down to the old house.  Deana swallows the dry lump in her throat as she stops the car. 

“What am I doing here?” she questions herself as she glances to one of the windows of the house. Someone pushes the curtains to get a peek of what’s going on outside.  She shouldn’t be here.  She should be at home mourning her mother’s death, but instead she’s here on a whim because of a dying mother’s last wish.  Deana should start her car and turn around, but she doesn’t.  Instead she takes a deep breath, exist the old Cadillac and walks to the door.

Bobby opens the heavy wooden door leaving the screen closed as he watches the stranger exits her car.  She was a young girl, looking barely seventeen years old.  Her short brown-coiled hair framed one side of her slender face till it reached the nape of her neck. The other side was braided back half way being pinned by a hair beret of some kind.  She was caramel skinned, most likely mixed with African American and Caucasian.  She was dressed in leather pants, a tight Led Zeppelin shirt; which he thought was too promiscuous for her age, and a pair of old combat boots. What stood out about the girl to Bobby were her eyes.  They were bright green, a green he knew way too well but couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Sorry, but we’re closed,” Bobby states to the girl as she walks up to the end of the small steps before the screen door. Bobby doesn’t hesitate as he continues to look at the girl’s green eyes. He opens the screen door and walks to the front steps crossing his arms over his chest trying to make himself seem as intimidating as possible. Yet the girl walks closer taking up one step and rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, I kind of see that.” Deana said as she kicks an old piece of metal off the steps. 

 She looks at the older man, eyeing him and trying to get a red on his sullen stare.  He is dressed in plaid and his head covered by a dirty old trucker cap.  One look most people would of described him as grumpy and disgruntled. Deana looked into his distressed blue eyes and just grasped sadness that made her want secure him from the world that gave him that desolation.

“Actually I’m looking for someone, I heard I could find him here.” Deana said nervously placing her hands in her pockets.  She looks down at her feet and starts toeing the steps with her boots.

“And who’d this might be you looking for, girl?” Bobby asked in a weary tone. There was something about this girl that made him nervous, not so much discomfort but not something he will be excited about finding out. Bobby watched the young woman as she knocked the pebbles and dirt off the step with the side of her shoe, her green eyes inspecting each pile of rubble that falls into the grass. He sees her hesitation to answer his question as he clears his throat, therefore regaining her attention back to him and his question.

Before Deana could answer, Bobby takes his eyes away from her and glances above her head.  She hears the sound of what distracted him, and knows what it is before she turns around. A sound she was told about in stories when she was a child, the sound that will impact her future from here to come.  The rumble of the engine and the tires hitting the gravel soothes yet frightens Deana as she hesitates to turn around.  She takes a deep breath and looks behind her and sees the ’67 Impala drive up behind her Cadillac with a halt.  It looks the way her mother told her it would; it looks exactly the way she imagined.  The black paint so dark it oddly takes the color away from everything else as the sun hits it and makes it shine.  “How can something so normal as a car be so beautiful that it makes her want to weep?” She asks herself as she hears the car turn off.  

Two men depart the car, one very tall with long brown hair and sad dewy eyes. Thes man seems to hold himself with a little restraint, like any moment something could happen and somehow he would be responsible. This makes Deana wonder what happened in his life to make him feel so accountable for the world’s trouble.  The other one was normal height with short dirty blond hair. His shoulders stretched out broad like his was caring the world above him. If a little would fall off he would be engulfed into something to horrible to imagine, so his steps are precise as he strides.  But what catch her attention are his piercing green eyes.  One look in them made everything else feel like an illusion.  Deana had to blink to remember where she remained.  This man was trouble, this man made Deana’s heart drop.

“Cassie?” Dean questioned as he got out of his car.  

It’s been so long since he has seen her.  He quite couldn’t remember her face. He sped up his walk to get closer.  He was eager to see another familiar face especially after the day he had.  Walking up to the girl he notices that she was too young to be his lost lover, but oddly resembled her to the T.  

Deana smiles sadly at the man. Hearing that name makes her shiver from the sensation of grief that courses throughout her body.  Feeling overwhelmed with the situation she takes a deep breath and shakes her head, trying to fight the urge to cry.  

“No, I’m Deana Mary Robinson...” Deana said dryly.

Bobby looks at the two of them while they stare questionably into each other’s green eyes.

 “Green eyes?” 

Bobby thought to himself until the situation clicked in his head.  “Holy shit,” he sputtered out from realization, gaining him two sets of identical green eyes and scowl’s of confusion. 

“What is it Bobby?” Sam probed wondering what is going on with everybody, and who the girl was.

Ignoring Bobby’s outburst Dean looks back at the girl, getting a little aggravated about how much she looked identical to Cassie.  “That doesn’t answer my question. Who are you?”

Deana sighs, trying to build up the courage to say what she came for and why she searched for this man. 

“I’m Cassie’s Daughter,” She said sternly looking around at everybody till she met Dean’s eyes again. 

“And I am your child.”


	2. I'm not who you're looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said, and things get heated. In the end will Dean be the savor that Cassie, Deana's mother said he will be?

“I’m sorry, you’re my what?” Dean asked suspiciously, looking at everyone else to see if he heard correctly. “For a second there I thought you said you were my kid.” 

“I am.” Deana said flatly.

“Right,” Dean said not finding any other words. He just stares at her before shaking his head and starts to chuckle. “Let me get this straight, you’re my daughter?”

Deana scoffs at him and begins to regret the decision of taking this trip. He is as infuriating like her mother told her he would be.  “ I just said I was.” She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Dean. Dean starts to laugh, he paces as he rubs his face with his hands. 

“What is so funny?” Deana ask flatly.

Sam looks at the teenager seeing this whole situation is stressing her out just by her seeing Dean, let alone fighting with him.  He looks at Bobby for clarification but Bobby just shakes his head and mouths to him to not get into their business. Bobby then notices the tension between the two, and tries to step in. 

“Dean listen to the girl.”

“No, Bobby I’m not, this whole situation is funny, Better yet, where is Cassie, I love to hear what she has to say about her daughter talking all types of crazy.” Dean said before looking at Deana. 

“You can’t She’s dead.” Deana utters quietly while her fist shake at her side with anger and sadness.  She doesn’t know if she wants to scream or cry.  

Dean looks down at her taking in.  Her green eyes and her soft curve nose covered in light freckles to her cupid bow full lips. He begins to realize she didn’t look like Cassie at all.  She looked like someone much more familiar, himself.  Dean swallows, and he swallows hard. 

“I’m sorry for you lost,” Dean says softly, “But right now isn’t a good time.”

“And me losing my mother, the only family I had left in my life was a good fucking time for me?” Deana snapped back. 

Dean looks back at her with surprise. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Deana says before turning her head away from him to wipe away the tear that was rolling down her face. “You know what, forget it. This was all a fucking mistake.” Deana walks past Dean and Sam heading to her car.

“Where are you going to go?” Sam questioned, feeling that someone needed to ask.

“What does it matter?” Deana shot back opening her car door, “It’s not a good time remember.”  She steps into her car and drives away with out another word.

The three men stand there in silence, watching the dust rumble into the wind from Deana’s speedy departure. No one looks at each other, they just look ahead wondering what just occurred.

  “Idjit, you could of handled that a hell’a lot better than that.” Bobby said angrily as he walked over to Dean and smacked him beside the head and breaking the silence. “What the hell you thinking. The poor girl just lost her mother and you are treating her like a piece of dirt.  Not like she is asking for money, She is asking for family.”

“I just can’t Bobby,” Dean said quietly, “I can’t be a father.”

Bobby gently puts his hand on Dean’s face. “You’re not him Dean, but turning that child away only proves me wrong.”  

Bobby walks away from Dean, leaving him in the sting of his words and back into the house. Sam follows silently not knowing what to say.  Dean stand alone looking past the long driveway, he closes his eyes and winces.  He can’t leave Her, like this. He can’t leave her with rejection and abandonment. He sighs and digs his keys out of his pocket. 

“Sam, Come on.” Dean commands as he walks to his car. 

 

Deana drives up to a gas station and stops her car by the pump. She turns off the ignition and rested her head on the steering wheel.  “Well that didn’t go as planned.” She says to herself.  She feels like crying and she didn’t care who sees.  She just wants to break down in front of the QT.  But She wont.  She lived without a father for seventeen years; she can live without him now.  She might be alone, and on her own now because she is without her mother, but she’s strong.  She can make it without him, without Dean, without her father.

She raises her head off the steering wheel and gets out of her car. If she wants to get out of this hell hole and forget this day ever happens, she has to gas up her car and drive the hell out of there.  

“Cant we just talk about this?” 

Deana hears while she walks up to the entrance. The guy seems scared, and panicked.  She stops and hides behind the corner, listening to the conversation, not wanting to advert their conversation to her. 

“You had one job, and you didn’t complete it. You know that this would happen.” 

She hears another voice say.  She glances over the corner to see the two gentlemen.  One was the clerk backing up to the wall as the other man who was in the suit puts a plastic fabric bib over the clerk’s head.

“Come on man, please, I can try again.  Don’t make me do this.” The clerk said looking down at the bib around his neck.

“You do it or I’ll do it for you.  I haven’t eaten in a while and I’m starving.” The man in the suit protest as he backed the clerk up against the wall.

“I… I, I cant. Please just-“

“Well if you insist.” The man in the suit says putting his hands on the guy’s shoulders.  His face started to alter and transform.  His smile started to crack and engulf his entire face with hideous teeth and thrashed out a slimy tongue.  Deana heard the clerk scream before the man in the suit ripped him in half with his teeth and swallowing the top half of him in one mouthful. The sound of breaking bones and the ripping of flesh filled the air.  The crunch and tear sound only mad Deana wince as she closed her eyes.  When she regrettably opened her eyes she wanted to shut them back.  Blood was everywhere, splashing against the glass of the windows and doors.  Even chunks and helpings of the clerk covered the walls, progressively sliding to the floor with a thud. 

Deana had to get out of there.  She had to go get help.  But who would help? Who would believe her?  That didn’t matter at the moment, because she couldn’t move.  She couldn’t get help.  Deana was frozen in fear; in disbelief all she could do was scream.

The monstrosity of a thing dropped what was left of the clerk and looked her direction.  Deana was still in shock all she could do is shake.  Her body trembled as the creature stalked closer to her. The lashing of the slithery tongue against the sharp white teeth made Deana shiver as she watch it get closer.  She closed her eyes waiting for her end to come not knowing what to do.  But all she heard was a gunshot and the Creature screeching in pain. 

“Damn it Sam! Get her the fuck out of here.” Dean yells as he pushes between her and the creature and shoots it again.  The miscreation screeches and thrashes at dean. 

Sam grabs Deana and drags her to her car, opens the door and pushes her in the passage seat. “Where are your keys? Hey! The keys!” Sam roars a little frantic. Deana gets out of her daze and gets the keys out of her pocket and holds them out to Sam.  He grabs them and starts the car.  As they leave the QT Deana sees the Creature knock Dean out cold and runs away.  Deana couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, all she could do is succumb to her subconscious and pass out.

 

“What happened out there, Dean?  Sam got here with the girl saying there was a leviathan attack at the gas station?” Bobby asked as Dean walked through the door.

Dean rubs his shoulder and sighs. “Yeah, the thing got the drop on me and got away.” Dean walks towards the couch where Deana was sleeping and looks at her. She’s huddled onto the couch facing the wall. She looked so fragile, her hair swept over her face, shielding her from what’s to come when she wakes.  Dean takes a curly strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear.

“Is she going to be ok Bobby?” Dean asked taking his eyes off of Deana.

“She’s shaken up pretty bad, but she’ll be fine son.” Bobby says walking over to them and looking Dean in the eye.  “But you know Dean.” Bobby starts again. “You’re all she got left.”

Dean looks back down at the girl and sighs.

“I know Bobby, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yay chapter two. Um.. chapter three will be up a ltitle later than how I got this this one up. But I'm hoping you guys are liking the story.


End file.
